


Michael x Chuck drabble

by fox_tails



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox_tails/pseuds/fox_tails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael reflects on his feelings for Chuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael x Chuck drabble

**Author's Note:**

> For Nadia  
> I'm so sorry omg this is _so bad_
> 
> also thanks to Kate for being my beta

Michael ran a hand through Chuck’s hair, gazing down at him from where he sat on the edge of the bed. Chuck was a lot calmer when he slept, not jumpy or nervous, and he didn’t shy away from Michael’s touches or push the angel’s hand away, blush, and tell him to stop because he was ‘embarrassing’. They were both new at this; Michael hadn’t had time to even think about a partner before the apocalypse ended, and Chuck… well, he was Chuck, he always tended to his most basic needs, sex and alcohol, and never bothered to actually _like_ anyone.

But, things happen. Michael had never expected to see himself so fond of a human, but here he was. Of course, he valued humans, as much as he could force himself to, simply because his father had wanted that, but this one was the only one he _truly_ held dear.

Even in his slumber, Chuck picked up on the light touches, and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Michael thought the prophet was undeniably handsome, which was strange for the archangel to admit considering how low of an opinion he had about all other humans; but Chuck was different. He supposed his father wouldn’t tell him every strange thing that would come to pass in his lifetime. At least this realization, this falling in love thing, was a nice occurrence, no matter how odd it was for him.

Michael devoted himself, or at least part of himself, to Chuck, _making_ time to visit him at least three times a week despite how busy he often was. It became a ritual of sorts. Michael would visit on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and any other time he was free. Though he doesn’t care for the taste, he drinks with Chuck, making sure the other man doesn’t consume too much. Sweeter, more simple things follow the drinks, such as holding each other on the couch or Michael snuggling up behind Chuck while he slept. Michael always kept his promise, staying until Chuck woke up and could tell him goodbye and that he loved him.

Michael liked this routine. He built his life around it. He liked the feeling he got when his goofy little prophet grinned at him and told him he enjoyed the time they spent together. It was strange, foreign, though, this _emotion_ thing. It was like Chuck had dragged it out of him, but that was okay. Michael liked that, too.

Eventually, Chuck stirred, raising his head a little and looking up at Michael, pulling the angel from his thoughts. 

“You’re still here.” Chuck smiled, his tousled hair sticking up in all directions. Michael had never been drawn to imperfections until he found Chuck, possibly one of his Father's most flawed creations. But, if it was possible, all of the imperfections, even just the little ones, served to make him more lovable

Michael leaned down and kissed Chuck’s cheek. It was such a _human_ gesture, and honestly he didn’t understand it much, but it made Chuck smile, so it made Michael smile right back. “Of course I am.” 

Chuck grinned and rolled over onto his back, reaching out for Michael with both arms, inviting the angel to come closer and hold him. Michael chuckled and obliged, crawling over to Chuck and wrapping his arms around him, holding him tightly as Michael wondered when and how he had fallen so hard for his prophet.


End file.
